Scarred
by ThePrettyRecklessRock
Summary: Thana Valdis is pretty much the girl version of Damon except for a few things. She comes to town and chaos ensues. What problems follow this girl? Read and find out. Rated M because there might be lemons in future chapters.


**AN: Hello to everyone. I would just like to say that all of the pictures are all on my profile and I don't own anything except my characters. Everything recognizable is owned by L.J. Smith. Please read and I hope that you like it. :D**

I chuckled inwardly as everyone in the parking lot stared at me while I gracefully slid off my bike. It was a dazzling and swift black 2011 Kawasaki Ninja ZX 6R Sportbike that was my pride and joy in life. I kept the helmet on my head as I strutted to the main office. They might think I was weird but there was no need to alarm the citizens of Mystic Falls right away. I noticed that I was acquiring a multitude of stares so I swayed my black clad hips from side to side. That day I was wearing a pair of black Jeffrey Campbell Pony Hair Lita Platforms, some black skinny jeans, a black stud and fringe bandeau, and my black leather jacket. I had a black Michael Michael Kors walnut uptown Astor large shoulder tote, a black Ann Demeulemeester multi strand choker necklace, a black double wrap sliced leather bracelet, some black horn drop earrings, some crimson lipstick, some black eyeliner, black mascara, brown smoky eyeshadow, and some dark red blush. My long, wavy, chocolate brown hair was hanging loosely around my shoulders and down to mid back.

I walked into the warm, overheated room and over to the front desk. The woman was busy so I looked around as I waited. The walls were an ugly puke colour and there was a fuzzy grey carpet that looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the 1800's. The three chairs facing the desk were old and beat up. So was the desk. The window had dust and mould on it. Everything in the room was either ugly, old, beat up, or just plain gross. I turned my head back to the front desk and saw that the woman was finished with whatever she was doing. Time to get registered to most likely "die" a few weeks later. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

"Hello, I'm Aeron Waldeburg. I'm new and I want my schedule and a map." I demanded.

Aeron Waldeburg is my cover name for this town. It means Carnage and Slaughter Salvation of the Slain in Battle. It's not common and it doesn't really make sense in English but it's not like anyone here will know what it means. I'm most likely the only one and I like it. My real name is Thana Valdís. Thana is the feminine form of the Greek word Thanatos, meaning death and Valdís is an old Norse name composed of the words valr, meaning the dead or the slain and dís, meaning goddess or woman, all together meaning goddess of the slain in battle. My name is Death Goddess of the Slain in Battle. I love my both real name and my cover name but I like my real one a bit better.

"Here you go. Do you need anyone to escort you around the school? We have members of the student body who will gladly do it." She monotoned. She looked really bored and she had dark circles under her hazel eyes like she hadn't been sleeping well.

"No." I replied as I snatched my schedule and map from her bony hands. The woman, was stick thin-most likely anorexic. She really needed help. Hmmm, maybe I should leave here one of those pamphlets for people with eating disorders. I wonder if she would be grateful or just mad?

"You need help." I told her as I walked out of the cramped room. I looked at the map and walked into the building. The school didn't seem too big so I should be okay getting around and if anyone insulted me I'd just kick their ass.

I sauntered back to my motorcycle with the helmet still on my head and I was getting curious glances. I guess it was time to reveal the face under the helmet. Well, this should be interesting. I've revealed myself a lot before so it shouldn't be too difficult but I still felt that familiar twinge of fear. I hoped they would treat me the same.

I placed my sweaty hands on the sides of my helmet and everyone turned to me. They seemed to be holding their breaths, waiting. Finally, to put them out of their misery, I pulled it up and off my head. I watched as everyone gasped as my hair fell out of the top of my helmet and floated around my face, revealing the left of it. You couldn't see, but my whole body was covered in scars, big and small. The only part of my body that was not _badly_ scarred was the right side of my face. It was only scarred a little. I was just glad that I could see out of my left eye. On my body the scars were all different and all from different things but on my face I had five claw marks that went from my forehead and temple down to the middle of my throat. I almost went blind because of those but the doctors were able to fix it. The cool thing about the fix was that it turned my eye an amazing colour. It was a triple coloured deep violet with golden peachy brown around the pupil and a black ring around the outer edge. While that eye changed, my right eye remained the same boring blue. I'd begged them to change that one too but they'd refused. When I want them to, my eyes both turn a frozen, icy blue. Some people think it looks pretty but most just think it's creepy or scary. I've never seen how they were such a big deal.

I smirked at all the people staring and whispering at me. They haven't even seen the rest of my body and they think this is bad. I chuckled quietly, took out my expensive black sunglasses, slipped them onto my still smirking face and strutted into the school. Thana's here and nothing will ever be the same again.

As I walked to my first class which was Italian, two people walked up to me. They were a guy who looked like he would save the world if he could and a girl who was holding his hand. The guy had a rectangular shaped face and brown hair that kind of stuck up. His brow was furrowed and his expression was really serious and sullen. I bet he was really broody all the time. The girl holding his hand had long brown hair and beautiful lapis lazuli blue eyes. I knew they were lapis lazuli because I had once stolen three necklaces and two sets of earrings made of that stone. They were really beautiful and one necklace was very old. I still had them in my hidden bag. There was a spark of happiness and excitement in those eyes. She was very pretty. By the way they were standing close to each other, I'd say they were together. They looked about eighteen, my age.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. This is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. We're in your grade. Do you want to walk to Italian together?" The girl-Elena blabbed. Wow, hyper much.

"Sure, we can walk." I answered. I walked beside Elena while she talked to her boyfriend about someone named Katherine and how she was bad. I hoped that we could be friends but she'd have to stop talking once in a while. It was annoying. I've never really had a friend before because I've never had time for one but I hope it will be different this time.

"So, where are you from...?" Asked Elena. Oh shit! I forgot to make up a place. After I floundered for a place for a few seconds I picked Canada.

"I'm Aeron Waldeburg and I'm from Vancouver British Columbia." I replied. When I said that Stefan looked at me funny, almost like he knew I was lying. I put that thought to the back of my mind. I was surprised and glad that they hadn't said anything about my scars. I'm not ashamed of them but it's nice not to have to here those questions for once. They can get really annoying.

We stopped by a classroom labeled _Foreign Languages-Room 4._ When we went in, it was still pretty empty so we got seats together in the middle row. It was the regular school classroom, nothing too fancy. I put my stuff on my seat and went to the teacher. Her name was La Signora Ambrosi. She was a plump lady who looked at me with pity and distaste as she gave me my textbook. I grabbed it, glared at her, and went back to my seat. As soon as I got there I dumped the book into my bag without even looking at it and put my head on the desk. Elena and Stefan looked at me with questioning gazes.

"Aren't you going to need that?" Stefan asked.

"Nope. Parlo italiano fluente (I speak fluent Italian)." I answered. They stared at me, especially Stefan and I gave them one of my frozen glares back which made them flinch. Then class started and I zoned out except to correct the teacher's mistakes which really got on her nerves. When the bell rang an hour later we all got up with our stuff and went to the door. I checked my schedule and I saw I had biology then history until lunch so I decided to skip. I walked out the door, through the school, and into the parking lot. I sat against an oak tree with a thick trunk and closed my eyes, hoping to catch up on some sleep.

Not even two minutes later a shadow blocked my sun. I opened my eyes only to see a fat guy. He had blonde hair, a baby face, and he looked like Dudley from the Harry Potters. He had a smirk on his face as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He swayed a little so he was obviously drunk. He looked me up and down, pausing at my breasts. He was drooling a bit and had an expectant look. That's just great. A drunk dude wants to rape me. Again, note the sarcasm. And why is he here anyway?

"Heeeyy baby. You looking fiiine! How's about we take this behind the school?" He slurred and started pulling me away from the tree. There is no way in hell I'm letting him do this! He doesn't know who he's messing with.

With the arm he was holding on to, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He let go of me and I him. I was hoping to be able to just leave but that guy was stubborn! He charged at me and I sidestepped. The big guy rammed into the tree. It made a huge CRACK which alerted everyone in the school. They all filed out to see what was going on. Dudley charged me again and I gave him a roundhouse kick in the stomach. We fought for quite a while and I was winning. Finally, when I was getting bored, I flipped over him, grabbed his hands, and used my leg to push him face first into the ground. He struggled but I got down to his level.

"Do you really want to do that? You've seen what I can do." I asked. He shook his head frantically. At least he's smart enough to know that. Everyone was silent until I decided to speak up.

"Can someone call the cops and pass me some rope or something? I need to tie him up or he'll get away. He tried to rape me and I gave him what he deserved. An ass whooping." I explained. Someone from the middle of the crowd tossed me some yarn which I caught and used to tie up Dudley. A teacher called the police while I was getting up. They picked him up, and left.

"Well, since that's done, lets get back to class." I calmly said. They all dispersed except for Stefan and Elena who came up to me. Well, Elena more sprinted and tackled me. While she was smothering me with hugs, I sent Stefan a pleading look. _I could get her off but I don't want to hurt her, _I mouthed. He understood and proceeded to pry his girlfriend off me. She was a strong little bugger. I wouldn't want to get caught in a fight with her if she was trained.

Once she was off me and calm, Stefan came and hugged me once. What's with the hugs? Why would anybody worry about me of all people?

"Are you okay Aeron? Wow, you put up a great fight! How'd you learn those moves?" Elena asked. What should I tell them? That I lived on the streets was definitely a no-no. Oh, I think I got it!

"I'm fine. Dudley was easy and I learned those moves when I was younger. A friend taught them to me." I answered. They both looked at me confused. They don't know that I named the chubby dude Dudley.

"Dudley's the guy. He looked a lot like Dudley Dursley don't you think?" I wondered. I kept musing this as they laughed. Elena put her arm over my shoulder and we started walking to class. I made a friend!

When lunch came I sat at a table outside with Elena and Stefan. While there, Elena introduced me to her friends Bonnie and Caroline. We talked and laughed. The best part was that nobody asked about my scars and eyes. That was really great not having to answer a million questions.

At one we all walked to English together, laughing about an embarrassing thing Bonnie did when she was little. We walked into the classroom and when I saw the teacher sitting at the desk, I froze. There sat Alaric Saltzman, my former partner. By the look on his face, he recognized me too. He was abut to speak but I shook my head at him and mouthed _When the bell rings. _He gave a slight nod and started the lesson. I zoned out again until the bell rang. Everyone started shuffling out.

"Aeron Waldeburg please stay after class." He requested. Oh, this is gonna be good. I advanced to the desk slowly, letting him see that I was not just alive, but well too. The last time I had seen him was a year ago when we were both attacked and I got the scars on my face. He wanted to help me but I told him to run and save himself. After a lot of arguing, he did. He thought I was dead for a year. Heck, I don't even know how I survived that.

I sat in a chair I'd pulled to the front and put my feet up on the desk in front of Rick. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours before he came up to me and hugged me. I stiffened. I wasn't used to being hugged. He let go of me and gave me a sheepish look. Then he turned his attention to my facial scars. As he was examining them, his face was a mixture of sadness, anger, pity, and relief. Why was he feeling these things? It's not like he was worried, right?

"I don't need your pity, Alaric." I spat out. "I never have and I never will." I glared at him and he shivered. Even though he's known me and worked with me since I was eleven, he still wasn't used to my icy stares.

"How are you alive? What happened to your eye?" He asked. I've never told anyone about my eye because anyone who asked had no reason to know and I thought it was a waste of time but I guess I could tell Rick. I cleared my throat and started to speak.

"Well, after you left, I managed to distract that beast and get away. I ran and hid in a tree and called in a favour from one of my contacts. He owed me a favour after I saved him from a hunter. I know what your thinking. Why would I save him from a fellow hunter? Well, that guy pissed me off so I killed him and took all his valuables. The contact owed me because of that. He killed the beast pretty quickly because he had experience. While he did that, I was laying on the ground slowly bleeding to death. After he got rid of the problem, he gave me something that healed me partially and then he stitched up my face. The problem was, I became blind in my left eye where I got clawed. I got surgery and the doctors fixed it, but something they did to reshape my eye turned it this colour. I like it more than my natural colour and asked them to do the same to the other eye but they refused. The doctors were full of pity when they told me they couldn't do anything about the gashes on my face but I didn't care and I still don't. I refused to get plastic surgery done. I don't like it when my scars go away. They are my trophies and medals. I'm proud of them." I explained. He looked at me, trying to formulate a coherent sentence. I waited.

"Who was this contact?" He asked.

"I can't tell you because he wanted it to be confidential but I'll give you a hint. The older the stronger." I told him. "Oh, and if you don't mind, don't tell anyone who I am. If you need to, ask me first." I demanded. I couldn't have him blabbing my name all over the place.

"Vampire," He whispered, completely ignoring my request. "How is it that you have a vampire as a contact?"

"I have a lot of contacts and a lot of people owe me. I do things for them and make sure they know that they owe me. Sometimes with violence and sometimes not, but you know that already Rick. You've been with me a lot when those...confrontations...have happened. I'm ruthless and you know it. That's why I'm the best and why everyone knows and calls me the best. Heck! I taught you!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Do I have your word not to tell anyone anything about me unless I say otherwise? If you need my help, ask. But remember, my help is either me saving my own skin or there's something in it for me. Sometimes if I'm bored and I think it will be fun. I rarely help just to help. Remember that before you risk calling me for help." I reminded him. I actually liked him so I might help. I would need to know what was in it for me before I decided though.

"You have my word Thana." He replied.

"Thanks, and call me Aeron. You are the only person that knows my real name and I'd like to keep it that way unless I say otherwise." I reminded him. I glided out of the room just as the bell rang, signalling last period. I had music. This was going to be fun. Teenaged tuba players are perfect laughter material.

I walked towards the music room and went inside. I spoke to the teacher and found out that today everyone would be performing something and since I was new I didn't have to. I thought about singing but decided against it. A girl has to have some secrets and I could use that talent to shock people once they think they have me figured out. I sat down in the chairs provided and watched the other students perform. Mostly, they played their assigned instruments and what they played was pretty basic. One girl sang _I'm a Gummy bear_ but it sounded like a dying cat. At the end of that concert, everyone in the room cheered. I got up from my chair and walked out the door just as the final bell rang. I walked through the halls and, past crowds of students, and out the front door. I went to the parking lot and shoved past people to get to my bike. There was a guy sitting on it! I marched up to him with a murderous expression.

"Get off my bike and never touch it again." I commanded. He looked at me with a smug expression, probably thinking that I was weak.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. What if I don't want to get off? What are you going to do then?" He asked mockingly.

"This." I said. I grabbed him and pulled him off my bike. I punched him and gave him a kick in the stomach. I pinned him down and whispered in his ear.

"Don't mess with me. I've done things you can't imagine. I've been to hell, back, and to hell again hundreds of times. I'm in dangerous situations on a daily bases. You _don't_ want to know what I can do." With that, I pushed him over. I hopped onto my Ninja, started it, and sped away in a random direction out of Mystic Falls.


End file.
